Unity
by TeddyLupin2016
Summary: It's the last year of Hogwarts for Rose and her friends. But what she doesn't know, is that this year will be much different. There's always been talk of unity. Ever since she started school. However, this year, that unity will be tested. There is a surprise in store for the students. Something none of them expected.


Chapter One

 **Author: TeddyLupin2016  
Pairing: Rose/Scorpius  
Warnings: ***mild scenes of sexual nature, mild language.*****

It was mid August. The sun was stifling hot now, even at night. A young girl with thick, curly, Auburn hair laughed from a distance. She flew through the air on her broom, feeling the warm breeze through her hair. She flew towards the setting sun, then took a left. It was a little too bright on her eyes. She was above the clouds. She felt on top of the world, literally.

Rose Weasley just had her seventeenth birthday. And she was feeling more alive than ever. Her mum and dad had let her take her new broom out for a test fly. She rose up above the lake, back in the direction of her house. She hovered in the air for a moment, checking her watch. She had about two and a half hours before she had to get home. And she was about a half hour away. Her parents had given her two rules – to stay where the muggles couldn't see her. And be back by ten-thirty.

She headed for her cousins pace, thinking she would visit them for an hour or so. Besides, they were only about a twenty minute fly away from where she lived. She hadn't seen them since her birthday the week before. Which was uncommon. The families usually spent a lot of their time together. She leaned forwards on her broom, putting the breaks on. She looked around, making sure no muggles were in sight. She landed in the Potter's back yard, where Albus, James and Lily were currently playing a game of catch with a quaffle. Harry and Ginny were currently in the midst of conversation. They smiled as she landed.

"Hey, Rosie!" Lily said, running up to hug her cousin. The two boys did the same.  
"Hey guys." Rose said, smiling. "It's been awhile, so I thought I'd stop by." She looked over at Harry and Ginny. "I hope that's okay." Harry waved his hand and stood up.  
"of course, Rosie. Always a pleasure. Come in, have some tea." He said, smiling. Rose hugged him and Ginny. Ginny gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The Potters, including Rose, all went inside and sat down at the kitchen table. The kitchen was large, with a sparkling chandelier burning with enchanted candles.  
"So, Rosie, how does it feel to be seventeen?" Harry asked, smiling.  
"It's brilliant!" Rose said, beaming. "Thanks again guys for coming last weekend. It meant a lot."  
"come off it, we're family. That's what we do." Said James.  
"Yeah, I know. It's just I know you guys get busy." Rose said. "how was seeing grandpa and nan yesterday?" She asked.

They all went quiet. Rose was confused. Usually it was a weekly affair to visit Molly and Arthur Weasley for dinner.  
"Well, it didn't exactly go too great." Lily said. Rose looked at her questioningly. "James got into an argument with nan."  
"Lily." James snapped.  
"Well it's true!" Cried Lily.  
"Okay, okay. What happened?" Rose asked. James looked down at the floor.

"Nan was asking James and I to do a few chores around the house." Said Albus. "And at first it was fine. But then James snapped. Said nan's always bossing us around. Trying to tell us what to do." Albus gave a shy glance over at James. He was glaring.  
"I'm sorry that I don't like doing chores every bloody time I'm over there." He sneered.  
"Now James. I think nan's just been a bit over worked latley. That's all." Harry said calmly.  
"I don't blame him. She's always bit off quite a bit more than she can chew." Ginny said sympathetically.

Rose was quiet. She didn't quite know what to think of this conversation.  
"I don't mind helping nan out. It's just sometimes there's too much to do." Albus said. Harry looked at Ginny, who was now handing out tea.  
"Well, maybe we ought to have a talk with Molly." He said. Ginny nodded.  
"We don't want you guys to feel like you can't go over there and visit." Ginny said, sitting down next to Harry. James shrugged.

The rest of the visit was rather enjoyable. They talked about school being only a couple weeks away. And mentioned plans to meet up and get school supplies like they always did.  
"How about Monday?" Rose said. "I'll talk to mum and dad." Harry nodded.  
'Monday should be fine. I'll see what time I'm working and I'll get back to you." He said. "Ginny?"  
"Oh, yeah. That should be fine." Ginny agreed. 

Rose stood from the table and looked down at her watch. It was ten. She had thirty minutes to get hom.  
"I should be going. We'll see you Monday?" She said, smiling. Harry hugged her.  
"Of course." He said. Ginny gave her another hug as well.  
"Be safe." She said, kissing her cheek before she walked out the back door, grabbing her broom.  
"I will. Don't you worry about me." She said, beaming.

She walked out to the back, looking around. She wanted to make sure there were no muggles out in their backyards or peeping through windows. She kicked off the ground, going at a steady pace. Rose loved flying at night. It was something about the seclusion. About twenty minutes in, she saw her parents place. Slowing down, once again, she made sure no muggles were outside or peeking through windows. She touched down, walking over to the shed to put her broom away.

Walking inside, everyone was in the sitting room. They were all beaming up at her. Her mum was holding a piece of parchment with the Hogwarts crest.  
"School books in?" She asked, sitting down.  
"Ohh, I'm so proud of you, love!" Her mum said, kissing her on the cheek and wrapping her in a hug.  
"What d'you mean?" She said, confused.  
"Oh c'mon, dear, just let her read it." Her dad said, smiling. Her mum passed her the letter, still holding onto the envelope.

 _"Ms. Rose Weasley,  
You will find a list of books selected for your seventh and final school year.  
We would also like to inform you that you ahve been made Headgirl of your house. Congratulations. On a final note, we want to have our seniors prepared. This year, Hogwarts will once again be holding the Triwizard Tournament. Choosing of the champions will take place October thirty-first. Good luck to all.  
Sincerely, _

_Michelle Wallace,_

 _your new Headmistress."_

Rose's jaw dropped. She let out a squeal of excitement. New Head Girl? _Her_? Triwizard tournament? Could this year _get_ any better?


End file.
